During a manufacturing process of a product, nutrients are destroyed due to process steps like heating. This destruction of nutrients is called process loss, as less nutrient value is available in the end product than the sum of the nutrient values of the product's input specifications. Nutrients can also be destroyed due to storage of a product. This destruction is called storage loss. Prior loss calculations are only taken into account after nutrient values have been calculated for the end product. However, these calculations may not take into account losses that occur during storage of semi-finished products.